Namekian Frog
Namekian Frogs are a species of frogs found on Planet Namek. These frogs look similar to the frogs of Earth, except that they have antennas (very similar to Namekians themselves) and a tail. They are usually a bluish green color with spots, but at least one female frog is pink and has lipstick. Overview The most notable frog is the one that Captain Ginyu switches bodies with. When Ginyu was about to switch bodies with Vegeta, Goku threw the frog in front of Vegeta, causing Ginyu to switch around with it. The frog in Ginyu's body hops away, while Ginyu can only say "ribbit" and thus cannot switch bodies. Vegeta spares his life, so he will not get toad guts all over his boots. Ginyu is later seen being chased by a female frog, which eventually kisses him. Bulma encounters several frogs during the fight with Frieza, and immediately dislikes them all except for one, which of course is Captain Ginyu. Once she puts a translator on him, Ginyu takes advantage of the opportunity and switches bodies with Bulma, leaving her trapped in the body of the frog. They both arrive at the scene where Goku is fighting Frieza, but when Ginyu is found out and tries to switch with Piccolo, Gohan throws Bulma the frog in the way, and Ginyu is a frog once again. She later gets her revenge on Ginyu when she forces Ginyu to scout ahead to detect Goku and Gohan shortly after Goku hits Frieza with the Spirit Bomb. At the conclusion of the Frieza Saga, he is brought to Earth by a wish with the Dragon Balls, and becomes the leader of the fish pond at Capsule Corporation, while the frog in Ginyu's body remains in the forest. Ginyu is seen again during the Cell Games Saga in front of Goku's house with tears in his eyes, during the time Gohan blows out his candles (and the entire cake). He is also picked up by Gohan during the Great Saiyaman Saga when Sharpner attempts to unmask him (and Gohan picking up Ginyu stops Sharpner from unmasking him, sailing over Gohan's head and landing on the ground). It is presumed that both died from Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or when Kid Buu blows up the Earth, however, it also possible that the frog in Ginyu's body and Ginyu in the frog's body could have died at any point prior to this. Presumably, the frog is revived in its original body after Kid Buu's defeat. Video game appearances Slightly re-colored versions of the Namekian Frog appear as regular enemies on Earth in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Namekian Frogs can be used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. One can be obtained from Oolong on Earth; he gives it in exchange for a Launch card. Yajirobe will gives a Yajirobe card in exchange for the Namekian Frog. Later in the game, as well as in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, a Namekian Frog can be used to prevent Captain Ginyu from using his Body Change technique against Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitoden, there is a mini-game where Krillin must hit four Namekian frogs with ''ki'' blasts. A Namekian Frog also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. Category:Animals Category:Races